Kyle
Kyle Adikaz is a French-Canadian memer and fictional character in the hit series "The Group Chat". He is the best character and loved by many. Keeble. History Early Life Kyle was born to unnamed parents in the maple syrup and baguette land of Canadia. At some point he met Mapleback Chick. The Group Chat Over the years, Kyle and Mapleback Chick met and knew many other people. However, the first of note was some Rhode Island Hetero Dude who was like 12 at the time. The three enjoyed a brief happiness together, and then another was added to the mix: his name was Texmex Dimaggio probably. Initially, Texmex and Kyle did not get along very well, but over time they became better friends, after Texmex Dimaggio started going under the alias of Yellow. Eventually, when Kyle reached a late age of 18, he encountered the final two additions to the group chat: Token Gay and Meme Baby. The six enjoyed happiness together, despite their age differences. Later, Mapleback Chick and Yellow entered a relationship together, to Kyle's complete and utter apathy surprise. By the age of 19, Kyle had become well entrenched in Canada college life, and only rarely showed up to spend time with his friends. He simply couldn't spare the time. At some point, Token Gay developed deep romantic feelings for Kyle, and often expressed his degenerate fantasies through what was known as his "Dirty Confessions". Kyle, however, remained almost oblivious to these emotions, somehow. After all was said and done, Kyle had to go, and left the series for good. He was missed by many, especially Token Gay, who's undying love for Kyle remains to this very day. Legacy Much bonding and shared sadness was expressed after Kyle's departure. He will likely never be seen again. However, his memory lingers eternally in the hearts of his friends. Personality and Traits Kyle's personality is that of a stereotypical memer. He often quotes outdated memes and makes jokes about being depressed. Despite this, he seemed relatively happy when in the presence of his friends, and would often joke and laugh with them about unimportant things, such as what they deemed "hip with the kids". Kyle's actual personality was often shrouded in mystery. He very rarely spoke about his life, and only sometimes mentioned his distaste with becoming an adult. His only revealed interests appeared to be for the video games .flow and Skullgirls (his waifus being Filia and Beowulf). Kyle seemed to have very little interest in actively forging new relationships, both romantic and personal, his only friends often being introduced to him via Mapleback Chick, and his only romantic relationships ever being one-sided. Skills and Abilities Kyle was very skilled at making people excited to see him. His frequent disappearances and sudden returns after months of being gone would cause people to become excited at his presence, a quality later named "The Kyle Effect" by Mapleback Chick. Kyle was also, supposedly, highly skilled at video games, however this has never been confirmed. Character Connections Mapleback Chick: A long-time friend of Kyle's. The two shared a close friendship, often forming friendships with other people together and discussing their lives. The two were often referred to by Token Gay as his "BroTP". Despite this, the two rarely conversed in front of their friends, as they had ways of easily getting in contact with one-another, whereas their companions did not. Possibly as a component of their friendship, she was deeply affected by Kyle's leaving. Token Gay: A friend Kyle knew for a mere two years of life. The two shared a sense of humour and personal bond, often joking together and spending time together. At some point after turning 18, Token Gay developed feelings for his senior, although, they were never returned by Kyle - partially because he never knew about them. Kyle's leaving hurt him deeply. Meme Baby: A friend Kyle knew for a mere two years of life. The two shared a sense of humour and personal bond, often joking together and spending time together. Meme baby and Kyle shared an interest over memes, as they circulated the two's entire existences. Kyle's leaving was highly shocking for Meme Baby, but he persevered. Rhode Island Hetero Dude: A friend Kyle knew for several years. The two always shared a small bond, however it was never intensely deep, both being closer to Mapleback Chick than the other male. Kyle's leaving left him unwavered, he quickly moved on despite the feeling of loss inside of his heart. Yellow: A friend Kyle knew for several years. Originally, the two did not get along, however, over time the two got to know each other somewhat better and shared a very casual friendship. Kyle's leaving shook him, and he tried his best to comfort his companions. Trivia * In the character polls, Kyle ranked No.1 with 3 votes. * Kyle is approximately 19-20 years old, a millennial. * Kyle is Bisexual. * Estimations by Token Gay and Yellow have placed his phallus size at approximately 12 inches. * Kyle is a second year at an unnamed French-Canadian college. * Kyle owns a race-car bed. * Kyle has a bondage kink. * Kyle was a mistake. * Kyle has a sister who apparently works at Nintendo and takes him to Niagara Falls every month. Category:Its joke Category:The Group Chat: It's Joke Society